Scranton Dead and Rotting
by toolezbionic
Summary: What happens when Scranton is invaded by Zombies? What action will need to be taken? Who will survive? Who will lead the others to safety? People of Scranton will come across horrors, heartache, anxiety, lust, and love as they encounter the living dead.


**A/N: Okay, first I have to say that I am very sorry for the lack of updates with my other Office story "When will I get the freakin chance". I was close to being finished with the next chapter, but unfortunately my laptop died and like an idiot I didn't back up the file. As of right now my dad is trying to see if he can get some of the memory off my wrecked machine and get it to my new laptop. I would just rewrite the chapter, but it was hard enough for me to figure how to write it the first time and the second time I ever attempt to get it written it always turns out to be complete crap.**

**So anyways, here is a new story for the time being. Also, If anyone can find the Buffy line in here then you get extra cool points (----I know. Totally lame). And Haley, I already know you know it so don't give it away. I think I might make a game out of this and put a Buffy line in each chapter and you have to guess which one it is.**

**Also note that this is set after the episode 'The secret' in season two. Plus, a lot of this story is dialog. Of course I will include a good amount of description, but I have always been a lot better at writing dialog. The chapter is really short, but I wanted to get this out ASAP. I tried to get it done before Halloween (since it is Halloween themed), but I am not the best with deadlines, obviously. This needs some kind of set up anyway. Okay, I won't ramble anymore so you can get to the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Scranton Dead and Rotting**

**Chapter 1**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have some rather bizarre news to announce to you today. Yesterday, as you all know we got a report about a car accident involving a truck crashing into Scranton's cemetery and spilling a chemical that has yet to be identified. The strange thing however, is something that happened this morning. When specialists went to go finish cleaning up the mess, they noticed that all the graves in the cemetery seem to have been dug up. Further information is being withheld for the time being until authorities can further investigate the situation."_

Michael had everybody gathered up in the conference room to listen to the latest announcement on the television. "You see what I mean everyone? We are all totally and completely screwed!"

"What are you talking about, Michael?" Oscar asked. "I understand that a horrible thing happened, but what does that have to do with us being screwed?"

Dwight scoffed. "Don't be an idiot. It's obvious what's going on here."

"Oh—and what is that, Dwight?" Jim crossed his arms and tilted his head with curiosity.

"Zombies."

"Ahhh, of course." He nodded. Next to him Pam silently giggled as she nudged his elbow.

"See! Dwight gets it! Zombies are going to invade the town and EAT OUR BRAINS!" Michael waved his arms to try and work up the group into being as afraid as he was.

"Correction," Dwight said as his hand went up. "Zombies don't eat brains unless instructed to by their zombie masters. A lot of people get that wrong."

"Shut up Dwight. That isn't the point I am trying to make right now. "

"Then what are you trying to say?" Phyllis asked in the corner.

"We need some kind of strategy. We need something to help us survive a Zombie. Dwight? What are their weaknesses?"

"They don't have any specific weaknesses, but they are slower than the living. I would suggest taking on one at a time and hacking away at it with a katana. It probably would prove to be the most effective strategy."

Pam raised her hand and looked at Dwight. "But what if you are up against a whole bunch of them at once?"

"Two words. Machine Gun. The point is to get them down long enough to make your escape. Zombies carry a dangerous toxin called tetrodotoxin which turns you into a one as well. Being touched by that and you'll be a walking, rotting corpse."

"Are you actually saying that you would run away from a Zombie?" Jim smirked.

"Of course not. I am suggesting that this tactic you inferior beings. I can take out a dozen of them in seconds with my advanced martial arts skills."

As soon as Dwight said that, Toby came walking into the conference room which caused Michael to jump and try to hide behind the blinds. "Hide everyone! Here they come!"

"Michael, it's just Toby." Pam said trying to get him to come out of hiding.

"Yeah, and who says that he isn't dead. I mean, look at him."

"What?" Toby said sadly as he looked at himself. "I look the same as always." His voice remained monotone.

"Yeah and how do we know that you haven't always been a Zombie?"

"I'm not."

"I'll check to see if he is or not." Dwight went up to Toby and started inspecting him. He checked under his arms, his back, his feet—everything. Toby tried to protest, but quickly just gave in. "Well, there isn't any sign of his skin decomposing. He has a pulse and I don't see any wounds where the toxins could enter his blood stream."

"Are you sure?" Michael said while still behind the blinds.

"Michael, I think he's just normal." Phyllis spoke up.

Dwight looks at him one last time in the eyes, making Toby feel uncomfortable. "He's indeed human." He stated after a few seconds.

"Ughh…Fine! Fine! Toby isn't a zombie. But here's what we have to do now. We have to lock the door and stay in here so the others can't get us. Dwight? Do you have anything to fight them off with?"

"Of course. Since day one I've had various weapons hidden around the office."

"Excellent. Go get them." He immediately obeyed and ran out of the conference room. "Okay, here is what we do next. We lock the door and wait to be rescued. And since the door only locks from the outside we will send Dwight…" He pauses for a second to think. "…and Toby out there to lock us in. Then they can fight off any of the zombies got past them." Stanley suddenly gets up and Michael peeks out from the curtain. "Stanley-the-manly, where do you think you're going?"

"There isn't anything in this world that is going to keep me locked up in this building with you guys all day." He said as he headed for the door.

"Actually more like all week. Maybe even all month."

"That's it. I'm out of here."

"No! You can't go! The black guy is always the first to die!" Michael screamed. Other workers rolled their eyes at his complete stupidity.

"What was that?" Stanley turned around, about to take serious offence of what Michael just said.

"What I mean is that I just don't want you to go and get yourself killed by a pack of the undead."

"There are no such things as zombies" He said on the verge of yelling, right before exiting the room.

Kevin raised his hand somewhere in the back of the room. "Michael? What about food?"

"I don't know. If we run out of stuff in the kitchen then I guess we can just vote off someone to eat once we start to starve."

"Also it tends to get really hot when a bunch of people sit in a room for a long time and I have trouble being in those situations."

"Well, Kevin, you know what? You are just going to have to deal with it. Because we are going to stay in here and that's that."

As everybody else in the room kept trying to debate the issue, Pam turned towards Jim. "Dang it. I had plans this weekend." She whispered to him.

"And what would be more important than hiding in a room from zombies with your co-workers?"

"I was going to meet my mom at Betty's pie shop for some apple pie."

"Pam? Is that really worth risking your _**life**_ for?"

"It's really good pie."

"Well, that explains it."

As the group around them continuously grew louder and louder, everyone just stopped talking after Oscar began speaking over them. "Okay, you guys may think I'm insane, but I think Michael might be right about the whole living dead theory." He said as he stared out of the window.

Hearing that, a few of them got up to look in the same direction as Oscar. There, out in the parking lot, were over a dozen mutant looking people limping and stumbling their way toward the building.

"That doesn't look good." Jim mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**This story was Beta-read by Haley's Comet. She is totally awesome, and the cheese to my macaroni.**


End file.
